Final Fantasy: I need a subtitle
by Welcome To My World
Summary: I decided to write a fan-fic that included multiple final fantasies, but did not do it in humor. I've introduced Cloud and Squall from final fantasy and 2 characters of my own. Don't worry, I didn't make them over-powerfull.


I thought I'd try to do a crossover final fantasy thing, but without trying to make it a comedy, and I thought I'd add a few characters, without making them invincible, of course... That is so annoying... Oh, and I do not own all of the characters in this fic. Only Sohj and Josh are my creations, the rest belongs to Squaresoft.

The lone figure stood on the hill, thoughts that had nothing to do with his current project flowing through his mind, thoughts that he could never ban from his mind. Thoughts that reminded him of his failure, of his failure to save _her_.

'No, I must put that out of my mind, for now at least,' thought the figure, spiky blonde hair waving about in the wind. His thoughts that were of her, Aeris was her name, became the background to the more urgent thoughts of the task at hand. 'I can't believe they gave me such a newbie for this assignment. Josh was his name, maybe.'

"Hurry up with that, Josh," he said, "We don't have time for this."

"Yes, Mr. Strife," said Josh, brown hair held in place by the gel of the spikka plant, a precaution that Cloud had never understood. Maybe it was just a style, but it had never made since to Cloud because he was himself, nothing more, and why should he change his hair to fit in. 'It really makes no sense.' thought Cloud. Then he pushed all thoughts out of his head, preparing for the battle that he knew was about to happen.

"Done," said Josh, just as the alarm went off. They were meant to distract the SeeD so that the newly formed Soldier could infiltrate the main building. Soldier was formed so that Midgar would have something to battle against the larger Galbadia's SeeD.

SeeD, obviously the weaker, less experienced ones, began poring out of the building directly to the left of their position. The more intelligent ones would wait first.

"We should take these first, before the ones who know what they're doing come out," said Josh, echoing his own thoughts.

"Ok," said Cloud, "but remember that this will be different than training. These men are trying to kill you, not teach you to fight them. Just remember that." Still no emotion from the younger man. That was a good quality to have in battle. Emotion simply got in your way.

"Ok," said Josh, "I won't forget. Nor will I lose." So he was cocky, too. That might prove to be bad, but at least he was not blood-thirsty. That also gets in your way.

The two Soldiers stand, and Cloud pulls out his incredibly large sword, already beginning to call upon the power of the materia that was etched into it. "Fire 3," Cloud yelled, while motioning Josh to get ready for an explosion. The explosion came in the middle of the large throng of SeeD, and the words of Cloud gave them the general direction of the intruders.

"There," came voices out of the crowd, as well as the sound of various swords and other such weapons that were brandished.

By that time Cloud was already calling upon the power of the Knights of the Round. The Knights appeared, and were sweeping into the crowds when a lone figure strode out of the throng, directly in front of all the Knights. He pulled out his own sword, which was a gun-sword, and _something_ appeared in front of him.

'Ah, yes, a GF," thought Cloud, 'I had almost forgotten about them.' Cloud glanced at Josh. He was staring wide-eyed at the chaos before him. Not used to such strong spells, obviously.

The lone figure's GF began to fly at them now, Cloud recalling that it was a Bahamut. The Knights and the Bahamut began fighting, both disappearing in the night. 'If he has Bahamut, then he might have some stronger stuff. I'll wait with other summons, just in case.' The Fire 3 spell had taken most of the newer people out. In fact, now that Cloud was not preparing to attack, he realized that there was only ten SeeD left. Apparently the others had fled.

Cloud looked at the figure that summoned Bahamut. He had a scar across his eye. 'That must be Squall. I've heard about him.' Josh had apparently come out of his stupor, because he was advancing on the remaining SeeD. 'I had better take on Squall. I don't think that Josh could handle him.'

"You handle Squall," said Josh, "I'll take on the rest." So he knew who Squall was... He did pay attention in school. And he knew that he could not handle him.

Cloud simply nodded in response. He took a few practice swings with his immense sword. It'd been awhile since his last real battle. Squall would be a welcome challenge. He would be nothing compared to Sephiroth, but strong nonetheless.

"No magic," yelled Squall across the distance between them, "It's been awhile since I've had a good battle. Let's make it interesting." Without waiting for an answer, he darted forward.

'That's pretty stupid, considering the distance,' thought Cloud, 'I thought he'd be smarter than that.' He was. Just before he got within reach of Cloud's sword, he stopped. From what Cloud could tell, there was no real reason for that. Why not simply walk forward? Cloud stopped thinking and let his battle senses take over. Squall would be a little faster, considering he had a smaller weapon, but that also meant that it would be harder for Squall to stop his blade.

'I shouldn't wait for him to make the first move.' The thought was parent to the deed. Cloud had already began the swing before Squall even noticed that Cloud was moving. Squall quickly dodged to the side, barely being missed by the large blade. He was already attacking at Cloud's unprotected side, but Cloud had expected as much and already had the huge blade positioned to parry. Squall noticed this and flopped down on his back sweeping Cloud's feet out from under him as well.

From this position, they both moved away from the other. 'Well, maybe he's better than I had originally thought.' Both of them were breathing heavily. Cloud glanced toward Josh and was surprised that only one of the original ten SeeD remained. Cloud himself would've already taken care of them all, but Josh was a newbie, and should be having more trouble than that with the SeeD. No time to think of that now, with Squall right in front of him.

'Wow,' thought Josh, 'These guys aren't very good.' He had just dispatched three of the SeeD, and there were seven more. 'This shouldn't be too hard, considering those three.' It proved to be slightly easier, in fact. Until the last one... He was skilled, much better than those other nine, which wasn't saying much, really. 

"I am Sohj," said the SeeD, "Remember that." He said that just as he lunged forward, long slender blade poised to strike.

Josh was ready for it, and parried the attack, pulling one of his own almost instantly, which had almost no effect, mainly because Sohj was already moving, the blade swiping just where he had been an instant ago. Sohj was already attacking again, but Josh was already swinging himself. Their blades met, and shattered. That surprised them both.

'So much for that...' thought Josh, 'Should've tried harder in hand-to-hand. Oh, well, it'll have to do.' Apparently Sohj had different ideas. He stuck his hand, palm first, at Josh, his hand inches away from Josh's chest and yelled "Fire". The flame hit Josh, forcing him to slide back, grunting in pain. Josh fell to his knees, fist on the ground. He forced his head up, and, using the last of his strength, called upon the materia embedded in his armor. Fire spun toward Sohj, knocking him back, forcing him to his knees as well. Sohj collapsed and shortly thereafter so did Josh. 


End file.
